


The Flood Quest

by SinningfortheWinning



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Death, Come Inflation, Death, M/M, Size Kink, all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningfortheWinning/pseuds/SinningfortheWinning
Summary: Dipper reads about a creature in the journal that he hopes to find.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Flood Quest

Dipper is on a quest. It's not an easy one but it's one he knows he can do. There's a beast in the woods of Gravity Falls, one that the author of the journals has written about in great length in a hidden passage of the book.

The Flood Beast.

He thought for sure that he was about to read an entry about some water creature that causes floods or something like that. But instead when Dipper finds the secret writing he realizes that it's a good thing he was alone while reading it.

The Flood Beast was a monster in the woods that would fuck things and flood their insides with its gallons of cum. The author wrote that he walked across it fucking a hiker as if it needed to fuck or it would die. The man was screaming in pain, his asshole torn apart from the massive cock ruining his insides. Before the author could try to help the best came and the man ballooned with cum until he burst.

The author managed to find the creature a few more times in action and most of the time it would fuck animals or people to death then move on. But there were a few times that something would survive, and it was always a magical creature.

If they saw the Flood coming and approached it before it could grab them, offering to please it first, they would survive in the end. They'd be filled head to toe with cum but they would survive the fuck.

The author never said what happened to the creatures when they'd limp away, leaking cum from every hole or how they lived, just that they didn't pop like the others so long as they approached first.

And Dipper, being a horny teenage boy, wants it to fuck him full of cum and send him limping away. His hand can only do so much and while Mabel sometimes joked about being so close they should just fuck, he wants the real deal. He wants to be picked up with one hand and used like a fleshlight by a big powerful beast.

The thought is making him hard while he walks out into the woods, taking the paths the author said it likes to take. Finding it at night was his best bet and while it's kind of hard to see he doesn't mind. As long as he finds it before it finds him he'll be safe.

Dipper has no idea how long he's been walking for when he hears a wet slapping sound coming from the trees. He quickly follows it and sees what looks like a large half wolf half man creature fucking the life out of a deer. It gave up on trying to get away and was just hanging limp in its hand until it let out a roar and finished. Just like the journal said, cum filled the animal until it was spewing from its mouth and nose. It's stomach couldn't handle it all and it bust in the Flood's hand.

The creature let the corpse fall to the ground and just started to walk away. Dipper quickly follows it through the trees to a creek where it goes to wash off.

Even flaccid its cock is as big as Dipper. There's no way he can take the entire thing, it would kill him. And yet, as soon as its dick is clean and hard again, the beast sitting on the ground, he's dropping his flashlight and rushing over to look at it.

The beast looks down at him, its black eyes shining in the moonlight. Before it can be the one to make the move Dipper grabs its cock and starts to rub it. His small hands don't even get close to wrapping around it so he takes off his shirt and hugs the dick. He moves his whole body up and down to massage it and when it jerks it moves him too.

"Fuck this is big," he laughs. It's powerful and super hot to the touch. The longer Dipper is against it the more the urge to have it inside of him grows.

It seems the breast doesn't want to wait either and is standing up, picking Dipper up like nothing with one hand. He lays in its palm while it rips his shorts off, freeing his small erection. The Flood's tongue rolls out of its mouth and licks Dipper from his crotch up to his face. It's burning hot and he shivers from the cold air hitting the saliva left on his skin.

Its tongue comes towards him again but this time it settles between his legs and goes right for his asshole. Dipper is positive something so big could never fit inside of him and yet as soon as it pushes against his hole it's sliding in.

Dipper doesn't feel pain when the large intrusion slips into his ass but instead he just feels a lot of pressure. It's so wet it doesn't seem to need any other kind of lube to get in there. And It's so big that right away Dipper can feel his own orgasm building.

It slides its tongue an entire foot into his asshole before it stops pushing into him and starts to fuck him with it. It's hard and fast about it, darting in and out of him and pushing his stomach up every time it goes inside of his guts.

Dipper's drooling and his eyes are rolling back in his head. Holy shit this feels good. He spreads his legs further until he's nearly doing the splits and grabs his dick to jerk off while his asshole is being tongue fucked.

It doesn't take him long at all to finish and it's the hardest he's ever cum in his life. His dick dribbles out his load then the beast pulls its tongue from his ass.

Then it holds him over its cock.

Dipper is still reeling from his orgasm so he hardly raise realizes that the Flood is about to fuck him now. It only dawns on him when the massive cock is right up against his ass and trying to force its way into him.

It hadn't occurred to him that his pelvis might be too small. Whatever magic the beast had to make its tongue fit into him is struggling to get its cock in there. Dipper loudly groans and curses his body for being so horny that he's left with a monster's cock an inch into him with nowhere left to go.

His post nut clarity is making him realize how insane this entire adventure is. But that doesn't mean he's about to quit. He's made it this far after all and the beast is still trying to get into his asshole.

Dipper is about to try and suggest a new tactic when a warm gush of fluid fills his ass. It's not a lot but it's enough to make him wonder what the hell just happened. It's probably just precum and it's making him tingle like crazy.

The Flood pushes into him again and this time Dipper's body lets it right in. The cock keeps going and going until it's pressed against Dipper's throat. There's no way he should still be alive. There's no way this cock should be this far in him. And yet it is and the beast is still pushing.

His stomach bulges with the rest of the cocks length and before he knows it he's stuffed to the brim with monster cock, looking as if he's some sort of condom that's too small.

Dipper can't make any noise so when it starts to jerk off with him as its cocksleeve all he can do is lay back and try to enjoy it. Most of his body is numb but being split in half by cock is so hot that his own dick is hard again.

The beast is fucking him pretty hard and fast and more of the precum is filling Dipper's ass. It's so fucking hot he tries to moan but chokes on the head of the cock in him.

He wants it to cum in him. He needs it and can only show that by weakly moving his spilt open legs to fuck himself on the cock. The beast looks down at him and stops moving its hand while he moves, simply enjoying the way his small body is squirming to get it off.

The Flood lays on its back with Dipper still skewered on its dick. His legs are fully doing the splits and he's forced to arch backward because of the way the cock is bent in him. It jerks and Dipper feels his ribcage struggle to hold the pulsing dick.

He shouldn't be alive and yet somehow the beast is keeping him that way so he has to keep it happy so that it doesn't stop. Dipper does what he can to tighten his body and move as much as he can but it's hard when he's so stuffed full of dick. The Flood seems to be happy with it though so he keeps moving and working towards another orgasm for himself.

Eventually he does cum again and the beast looks really happy about the way his body tightens up from it. It grabs Dipper with its crushing grip and begins to fuck him so hard that the cock bulges into his throat. It feels like it wants to go right into his brain too and Dipper doesn't even care if it does because whatever is in its precum is warming him up and making him feel ready for another orgasm already.

The Flood grips Dipper harder and he realizes that it really is trying to fully fuck his entire body. Its trying to flatten the bulge in his stomach and get it as far in him as it can. And he's pretty sure it succeeds because soon he can't see or hear anything and the beast is fucking his body faster.

Not much longer into being used like a cocksleeve the Flood lives up to its name and unleashes a stream of cum so big it has to hold Dipper tightly onto its cock so that he doesn't fly off. Cum is gushing right into his brain and filling every inch of him. It's coming out of every hole and his stomach is ballooning so big that he's sure it's going to burst open.

Dipper can feel cum spraying into his body from his mouth, showering him in the hot mess. He has no idea how he's still alive but yet another orgasm is ravaging him and he doesn't care that he's more cum than boy at this point. It's unbelievably hot and doesn't stop for a while. When it finally is finished with using his body, the Flood sits up and Dipper slides off its now limp cock.

Cum sprays out of his holes, covering the ground under him and soon he's laying in a pool of it. His ass feels so open but he can see and hear again. The thing had fucked his brain and somehow he's still alive. Something in its precum and cum must be magic.

Dipper lets his body empty out a little more before he attempts to stand up. The Flood is looking down at him almost looking surprised that such a small thing lived through the brutal fucking. Dipper, completely drenched in cum inside and out, is shocked too.

But it doesn't stop him from looking at the beast's cock, wondering if it would be alright with a second round.

**Author's Note:**

> He got what he wanted and we're all happy for it.
> 
> I take kink requests.


End file.
